Soundless DxD
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Cannon meet AU, what could possibly go wrong? Issei Hyoudou was enjoying his daily life with his girlfriend and his Harem, doing pervert stuffs by day and fighting to protect the world by night. Until the terrorist accidentally brought a certain Soundless Knight, as well as a whole new kind of threat from a parallel world (Earth-2?) to his world. [Issei&Issei/Harem]. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cannon meet AU, what could possibly go wrong? Issei Hyoudou was enjoying his daily life with his girlfriend and his Harem, doing pervert stuffs by day and fighting to protect the world by night. Until the terrorist accidentally brought a certain Soundless Knight, as well as a whole new kind of threat from a parallel world (Earth-2?) to his world. [Issei &Issei/Harem]**

 **This is a crossover between my fanfiction Soundless Knight and (the Cannon plot of) High School DxD.**

 **Set after Volume 12 (Both worlds… in a way)**

 **Multi-verse concept from DC comics.**

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sword/Boosted Gear** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Lunaria** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' ** _Ddraig'_** Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 **Soundless DxD**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I got into a fight with…myself?**

On a morning after quite some days had passed since the monster crisis in the Underworld—

"…This is my room, right?" Issei couldn't stop himself from asking that question, mainly because he was in a position, which most men would kill to be in, SO comfortable and yet uncomfortable as the same time.

"Suu~ Suu~."

"Ise-san."

Rias's breathing and Asia's sleep-talking that he could hear from his bed. However, it was a view that wasn't different from usual. After all, he slept with Rias and Asia all the time, from the day Rias moved into his house and started calling his parent Otou-sama and Okaa-sama. The problems started from here, though

"…Ise-kun…do it more roughly…" Akeno Himejima, the beautiful and voluptuous priestess of thunder, Queen of Rias Gremory was muttering some seductive words in her sleep. Only the Maou would know what she was dreaming, and what he was doing to her in that dream.

"…Guu guu…" Xenovia, the hot head swordswoman, was sleeping with only a pair of panty and white shirt, her stomach exposed. Lying next to Xenovia, using her body as a hugging pillow was a girl with chestnut brown hair, which was flowing naturally on the bed. Unlike her blue haired friend, she was wearing a rather decent, white pajama and was drooling in her sleep.

"The manjuu of the Heaven is so delicious…" She muttered dreamingly while making a puddle of drool on Xenovia's arm.

"Nyan~" Koneko, was sleeping with her body curved like a cat taking a nap while Ophis was sleeping with her hand putting above her chest like a dead person.

That was only the situation on his bed with those girls, as even if his bed was huge, Issei wouldn't be able to sleep there with so many people. It was a magnificent view. A bed full of beautiful and attractive girls, looking like they just had a wild night with the owner. It was something every guys dreamed about when they woke up in the morning,

However, while the bed was like that, Issei was already out of bed. Rather, he woke up and found himself on the floor. Most likely because he was kicked out by Xenovia, who was in a position where she was sticking her left foot forward at his direction in her sleep.

There were so many girls on his bed, it should be a happy situation for him…but Issei suddenly became sad and lonely because there wasn't any space for him between them

Letting out a long sigh, Issei walked to his chair and took the seat.

Since that monster crisis ended, it'd been like that every single morning. His bed was dominated by the girls before he could realized it. The other girls probably sneaked into the room while Rias, Asia, and he were sleeping. Their stealth was good, no question about that. Their action got more daring after the incident about his life and death… They started seeking for him more than before. It wasn't anything sexual… yet but it had become more of a daily life thing.

For example, on their walk towards school in the morning, the girls started fighting over the position of walking beside Issei…

"Standing beside Ise's position belongs to me, Akeno. This is something which won't ever change."

"I won't allow that Rias! Ufufu, if it's next to him, there is his right side and his left side. If Rias is taking his right side, then I will be taking his left side."

Of course, Rias and Akeno took his side immediately the moment they left home, even so, they would still be fighting over who took the left and who took the right.

"Hauu~! Both of Ise-san's arms are already full, Xenovia-san!"

"Asia, it becomes a fatal blow when a single guard is let down. If it's like this, then we have to take the position on his back. What do you think, Irina?"

"I think riding on his shoulders can be used as a last resort!"

The Church-trio of Asia, Xenovia, and Irina, had begun to research about this since the Onee-sama duo always made the first move. Having both of his arms taken by Rias and Akeno, while doing a piggyback-ride for a feisty swordswoman and carrying an angels and a former nun on his shoulders, there was no way he could go to school in a state like that.

There was also some ruckus during the time of the club activity. Watching Koneko, who was sitting on my lap, Ravel decided to take action.

"I will also sit there! It's not fair for Koneko-san to be sitting there all the time!" Ravel came to him and sat on my lap just like that. While it was absolutely wonderful sensation of being able to feel her buttocks with his thighs…

"—! …Ravel. This position only belongs to me…!"

"I-I also want to sit here. I couldn't help myself from being jealous of Koneko-san who always sits here!"

My two juniors started fighting while sitting on my lap. And—

"I-I think I also want to sit on Ise-senpai's lap…"

"I too want to sit."

Even the cross-dresser and Ophis who always appeared in the clubroom through the magic-circle seem like they were interested in sitting on his lap as well. Issei was super happy with the actions of the girls who wanted to get along with him even more, but it was a little bit difficult.

He couldn't respond to all of them since he only have one body.

When he went to Azazel and Rossweisse to consult with this, since they were adult and all.

From Azazel

"Well, since they went through the incident of losing you which was devastating for them, they must be seeking you as a feedback of that experience. I'm sure it's something which will be temporary, so just tag along with them until they settle down. You should train your manliness with this."

And from Rossweisse

"I think this is the part where Ise-kun's capability is being tested. Rather, if you are aiming to become a Harem-King, isn't this a good opportunity to get used to a situation where you take on many women? If you don't have a good balance of getting along with them, then there will be girls who will go through sad experiences. –Oh, why am I answering something lewd like this seriously? Maybe it's the influence of Ise-kun and the other girls... What I want to say is, from a teacher's perspective, this is something that isn't good for education. It's the private life of the [Oppai Dragon] that can't be shown to the children who are your fans."

When he discussed this with his friend, Kiba Yuuto who was dragged into the fight of the common girls,

"Get used to it…I guess. This might be an example that may not be too helpful, but you do get confused when many girls start saying "Me, me, me!" right? But I think you will come to see the way to solve it little by little when you encounter that situation many times, you know? I decided to do things which I'm capable of, but decline things I'm not capable of. That's because that will be better for me and those girls rather than giving them unclear answers."

Kiba gave his partner an advice like that.

Issei also wanted to decline them but, when he saw the gloomy faces of the girls of the Occult Research Club…I could never come to decline them. I would always end up thinking that he have to do something to cheer them up.

He really need a courage where he could decline them at times. The young Sekiryuutei couldn't help but wonder if it was important for his road to become the harem king.

There were so many obstacles ahead.

But the bed which was filled with girls, the situation sure was a perfect treat to him… his eyes at least… Akeno and Xenovia had their sleeping clothes coming off and their breasts were half exposed, and their thighs were so exposed that it's basically screaming at him to stare at them. More than that, Rias and Akeno were wearing daring see-through negligee, so their nipples could be seen.

Usually, Akeno wore yukata during her sleep, so seeing her wore something like a see-through negligee sure was simply amazing. Since he was a breasts-lover, a woman with enormous breasts like the half-fallen angel girl wearing a negligee sure had an enormous effect.

Ever since Ophis started living here, she started following behind him and everyone, and copied everything they did. She was like a toddler with no knowledge about the world and common thing. To Issei, she was a pure soul, which must be the reason why Ophis was easy to deceive. Issei could understand somewhat the reason why Vali, his rival tried to protect her.

Strong, pure, and very easy to deceive. If she got deceived again and used by the terrorists, it wasn't going to be weird for the balance of the world to collapse.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Ise-sama, Rias-sama, Asia-sama. –Are all of you awake?" That was Ravel's voice, the only girl within the house that wasn't on his bed at the moment.

"Yeah, come in." Ravel came in when he answered her. She stared in wonder after seeing the situation of his bed.

"A-Amazing things are happening." She said finally after a moment of silent "Last night, everyone didn't show any sign of doing this… I also wanted to join…" It seems like she was regretting it a bit as well as being shocked.

The bed was already overloaded with people, if Ravel sneaked in like the others, Issei didn't know if he could still sleep on his bed. Rather than feeling alive by such awesome situation; he got a new feeling of having to watch his bed full with girls from the floor while he was the rightful owner of the master room.

"…Fuaaaaaa…" Rias then woke up with Ravel's entrance, yawning cutely before using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. When her vision was clear, she then looked at him, Ravel and the situation of the bed.

"…It seems like amazing things are happening on the bed." Rias made a bitter smile while looking at her female servants sleeping on the bed with her, and probably with Issei last night. Ravel then made her way further into the room, toward the bed to wake her best friend/rival up and she said it as if she had remembered something while shaking Koneko who was sleeping on the bed.

"By the way Rias-sama. Didn't you mention that it's about time everyone makes a pact with the magicians, and that the time when the Vampires will show up?"

"Ravel, I will leave the support of Ise in regard to the magicians to you. Manager, I will be relying on you."

"Leave it to me!" Ravel nodded her head while puffing her chest forward proudly at Rias's words "This Ravel Phoenix, the manager of the Sekiryuutei will definitely choose a magician who is fitting for Ise-sama!"

It sure did make him happy seeing his slender built junior stepping forward and declaring that she would work hard for him, someone who had only been a Devil for a short period, having a manager like that was a great help. The truth was, the support he got from Ravel when he was studying for the Middle-class promotion test was a great help.

"First, we need to wake everyone up and then have breakfast."

Then someone neither of them expected show up from behind Ravel. A black haired beauty wearing a kimono that opened at the front, exposing a generous amount of tits, which rivaled even Rias and Akeno in term of size.

"Ciao I invited myself in –nyan."

"K-Kuroka!? W-Why are you here!?" Even Rias was shocked at the appearance of Kuroka.

Ravel who was taken from behind was also shocked and says "W-When on earth!?".

"Ah, hello. I also came as well." The one who appeared behind Kuroka was the magician wearing a pointy hat, Le Fay.

"Vali and others aren't here." Before he could wonder if Vali was here as well, Kuroka said it as if she could read his mind. Issei unconsciously released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding, as he clearly didn't want to see the face of his rival so early in the morning like that.

"…N, Nee-sama. Why are you here?" Koneko woke up as if she responded to Kuroka's voice and then crawled out from the bed while wiping her eyes.

"Even if you ask me why, I came here because you said you wanted me to teach you Jutsu. I wish you would be more grateful to me –nya. Ah, also the room which isn't being used, I went ahead and took possession of it. So let's get along~ "

"A-Also, it seems like you are going to negotiate with the magicians, so I was wondering if I can also stay here as an adviser~. …Am I troubling you?" Le Fay said sheepishly.

Rias said it while making a sigh. "Trouble or not, why are you two; who are on the Hakuryuukou's side here in our house? You do know that this place is basically your enemy's base?"

Kuroka walked into the room and pat Rias on the head head.

"Swi-chan thinks too much about complicated things –nya. That's why the energy which is supposed to go to your brain ends up coming out from your breasts, you know?" Kuroka said that while bouncing Rias's breast with her hand, which was shaken away immediately by the crimson heiress of Gremory Household.

"That is none of your business… More than that, what is it with that Swi-chan…!? …Huh! Don't tell me that you put the marking for the magic-circle in this house when you came here last time!?"

"Bingo Thanks to that I was able to come here right away –nya. So it means I can use the big bath tub of this house anytime." They were totally confused until Le Fay handed him a letter.

"U-Umm, this is a letter from the former Governor Azazel." He receive the letter from her, and then checked inside by cutting open the letter.

[ _Kuroka and Le Fay from the Vali-team will be showing up at your place sometimes, so look after them~ Well, they probably won't do anything bad, so get along with them. From Azazel who all of you look up to._ ]

"Geez! He acted on his own again!" Issei could only sigh and throw the letter on the floor. After all, he was pretty kind to the Vali-team.

"We will only come here occasionally, so you don't have to worry about us. Okay, Swi-chan? I will train Shirone very well " Kuroka who was begging while putting her hands together gave them a cute wink.

Rias then said it while putting her hand on her forehead. "…Do as you please. In exchange, I will leave Koneko to you, okay? Also lend us your strength when we need it. It's a give and take, just like how a Devil does things."

Seems like the Hyoudou residence would get even noisier.

 _Line Break_

"Oh, good morning girls" Issei's mother greeted them cheerfully when the girls appeared from the stair, fully dressed up in their Kuoh Academy's uniform for girls.

""Good morning Okaa-sama/Kaa-chan/Hahaue."" Rias and the girls chorused with a bright smile on their face and some even bowed their head to the lady of Hyoudou Residence. This made Ms Hyoudou giggled with a hand covered her mouth. She could get used to this every day, having so many daughters in law like this.

"Breakfast is ready, girls." The mistress of the kitchen said "Ise already went ahead, so you shouldn't wait for him." This left them in total confusion.

"Huh?" Rias and everyone was confused, as they turned their head around and up, seeing the boy they all love existed his room wearing his uniform and carrying a bag on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Issei couldn't help but ask when he noticed the way the girls were looking at him. Since they didn't move at all, he decided to walk pass them and headed down to the kitchen ahead of them "Good morning Kaa-chan." He greeted his mother who widened her eyes a little in surprise.

"Oh, Ise, I thought you already went to school." She asked, making Issei look at her "Did you forget anything?"

"Huh… but I was up there the whole night." Issei pointed his hand to the direction of his room "Right?" he turned around and looked at Rias and the others, who nodded their head in agreement.

"But… I saw you when I woke up to prepare breakfast for everyone, about an hour ago." Issei's mother explained "Actually, you walked into the house and grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge. I was surprised to see you so soon in the morning like that and wondered if I should wake the girls up as well. But you said I should let them sleep for a few more minutes and left to school, taking your bento box with you." She then looked at Issei's brown bag "Come to think of it, you carried a red backpack and wore a strange, red headphones."

"W-wha…" He was left totally shocked and confused, just exactly what was going on.

"You also moved your hands around like this…" Ms Hyoudou said while moving her hands around in various symbol "while you are talking with me."

"That is Sign Language." Irina spoke up and Xenovia nodded alongside her, recognizing some of the symbol "I saw one of my classmates at the Church used it because she was deaf."

"I see…" But then he got furious "But I'm not deaf, am I?" just what was the meaning of this. Was this a joke from his mother? Today wasn't April first, right?

"Anyway, let's have breakfast." Rias put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and said comfortingly with a smile "We will discuss about this when we're at the clubroom." The other girls nodded their head.

If what Issei's mother said was the truth, then they were about to deal with an enemies disguised himself as Issei Hyoudou.

 _Line Break_

The moment Issei Hyoudou and everyone arrived at school, they were stopped by the other two third of the infamous Pervert-Trio, Matsuda and Motohama, their face and body covered in bruises and dirt, like they were just beaten, no doubt by the girls of Kuoh Academy.

"Hey guys!" Issei greeted them but was then knocked across the head by Matsuda "Ouch, WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled out and grabbed Matsuda's collar "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Please don't fight?" Asia decided to step in, putting her hands between the boys and separated them.

"Wrong with me?" Matsuda shouted out dramatically while Motohama adjusted his glasses "I should be the one who should ask that question. What the hell man!? If you didn't want to peep the girls' changing room with us, since you have this many beautiful girls around you, then you shouldn't inform them about what we were doing!"

"It is because of you that we got beaten like this" Motohama said, leaving everyone in a state of shock again.

"What!" Issei cried out in frustration "Now I got enough of this, where is that guy?" he looked around the school, as if hoping that the fake Issei would cross him. Issei then walked over and grabbed Matsuda's collar "Oi! Where did he… I mean where did I go?" He questioned forcefully.

"I think you went to the… old school building." Motohama managed to say as he was nearly lifted off from the ground.

Issei immediately released his pervy friends and ran off to the Occult Research Club's clubroom, the place the bastard who was disguising him was probably at. The girls tried to follow him, but Issei was so furious that he wanted to get there as quick as possible to beat the guy up. Kiba, however was the only one who managed to keep up with him.

"Ise-kun, slow down." Kiba said "There are students around here."

"What? First he took my Bento box, then he did something I clearly would never think about doing in a million years?. That asshole could sneak away again and do the pervy thing with them when I don't notice?" Issei asked and pointed his hand to the girls. Rias and Akeno stopped when the group arrived at the old school building and started putting up barrier, in case a battle break out between them and this… Issei.

"Wait Ise." Rias stopped him when Issei summoned the Boosted Gear into his left arm, saying with a rather low voice "I know that you want to destroy him, believe me I do as well. But I think it is going to be better if we can capture him alive so we can question if he's one of the terrorists, or at least kill him without destroying this building in a battle."

"Yes, Ise-kun." Akeno nodded her head "we have the element of surprise with us after all."

"What are we going to do then?" Issei calmed down a little and asked.

"Everyone get ready in case the worst happens." Rias stated calmly before turning to Akeno "We will handle this." The black Queen nodded her head.

"Okay, but you two, please be careful." Issei told them.

Issei took Asia, Ravel and Koneko to the room in front of their clubroom while Kiba took the one next to it with the rest, with vision magic-circles set up so they could see what was happening, in case anything happened they could react in time for it. Issei held his breath when Rias opened the door of their clubroom and stepped inside with Akeno.

"Dear Maou…" Akeno muttered softly when she saw the one who was currently occupying their clubroom, sitting on the longue with Issei's bento box in his hand and a book on the table in front of him. That hair color, that hairstyle, that lean but muscular build… even the aura they were getting from him was identical.

The only different things about him were the crimson headphones he were currently wearing on his ears.

The fake Issei heard this and snapped his head back. But instead of getting surprised or making any suspicious actions, a smile just normally appeared on his face when he saw Rias and Akeno. It was a very different smile than Issei's usual smile. It was… normal, un-pervert and somewhat… innocent?

"Good morning Buchou, Akeno-san." He immediately stood up with a smile, still holding the bento in his hand "I'm sorry that I didn't return last night, you know… Momo-chan can get very weird with her usual requests"

"Momo-chan?" Issei asked in confusion, and the others were wondering the same thing.

"I-I see…" Rias nodded her head, trying to act as normal as possible "it's alright."

"Are you alright Buchou?" The fake Issei asked, raising an eyebrows "You… are acting strange." He asked.

"No no, nothing at all." Rias shook her head and made a smile "I hope Momo didn't trouble you, Ise." Akeno, meanwhile was observing the fake Issei. If it wasn't for his appearance that was identical to Issei, then she would have to say that he was the worst disguiser ever. Clearly, he didn't know that Issei had started calling Rias by her name when they were with each other. It was a rookie mistake and more than enough to expose him.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle, Buchou." He proclaimed with a smile before looking around "Where is everyone? I thought we're going to have club meeting today?" he then scratched the back of his head, in the same manner Issei always did.

"They will arrive in a few minutes, Ise-kun." Akeno stated with a warm smile "You should finish your Bento before they arrive, as we have a lot to discuss about."

"I will Akeno-san." Issei smiled and sat down, grabbing the chopsticks "I will finish this as soon as possible." And started eating again.

Rias and Akeno turned their head to look at each other before nodding in agreement silently. The girls then raised their hands and casted a binding spell.

Red and yellow magic circle appeared before their hands and from there, chains shot out and flew straight toward fake Issei, ready to bind him.

However, before they could wrap around his body, he snapped his head up and made a jump, moving so fast that only Kiba's eyes were able to keep up to his speed. The boy flipped in the air and landed down softly on the floor behind Rias and Akeno much to their shock.

"Buchou, Akeno-san, what are you doing?" He asked in surprise, but had to move his head out of the way before an black orb with crimson aura of destruction could make his head vaporize "Hey!"

"No choice, everyone attack!" Akeno called out and everyone reacted to her words instantly.

Xenovia raised her sword and struck the wall, bringing it down and made a path for Kiba, who launched himself straight toward the second Issei with Knight speed, swords appeared in his hands. With his god-like speed, it only took him a millisecond to get in front of Issei and made a lightning quick slash from his shoulder to his waist.

 **Clang!**

But before his blade could reach into his flesh, in a flash something suddenly appeared in the brown hair young man's hand and he used it to block Kiba's blade, with ease much to the Knight's shock. It was then revealed to be a long nodachi with black scabbard and an ornate bronze guard. The handle had the traditional wrapping, but it was crimson red just like the color of Rias' hair instead of gold.

Kiba was stopped, just like that.

"What the hell are you doing Kiba?" the swordsman asked. He too was also in shock "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked again before turning his head to Rias "Buchou, what are you guys doing? Is this a test?" his eyes widened when the rest of her peerage made their way into the room, carrying weapons with them and all of them were in battle mode.

"You can stop with the acting." Rias stated coldly as she covered her hands in demonic energy "We already know that you're not Ise. Drop the act and surrender, or else I will make sure your death slow and painfully." Something like that wasn't her style, but she could make an exception this time for the one who tried to disguise as her boyfriend.

"W-what?!" He asked in shock and appeared to be not faking it "It's me… I'm Hyoudou Issei, your Knight."

"He is her [Pawn] stupid!" the Issei was struck right on his chest by a kick delivered from Xenovia. His back smashed against the wall and he dropped down, stabbing the sword down to the ground to support his body.

"What is the meaning of this?" He muttered, with his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Hey you!" His head then snapped up when he heard a voice identical to his. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw another Issei standing at the other side of the room "Drop the disguise, I don't want to see how my face look like while twitching in pain."

However, the swordsman's attention was drawn to a certain red dragon-like gauntlet on Issei's left arm.

"Boosted Gear?" He asked, his voice then lost its calmness "What did you do to Momo-chan?" anger was clearly in his voice.

"Who is Momo?" Issei wondered out loud "For your information, this is mine!" he then noticed a person missing in the group who was presenting "Where is Raynare-chan?"

That name sent chill down everyone's spine.

"You want to know what happened with her?" Issei asked coldly before answering "Well? I killed her." The second Issei's face lost its color for a moment before.

"YOU BASTARD!" The man yanked his sword out of its scabbard and charged forward with the speed way faster to the eyes to see, releasing the amount of killing intent so overwhelmed that it made everyone took a step back in nervousness. Considered that they had faced against opponent with power rivaled that of a god, it was something they would never expect.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Just a freaking crazy thought.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

 **Just random thought anyway for my Soundless Knight :D. It kept bugging me for awhile now so I decided to write it out**

 **If it get good feedbacks, then I think I will write the second chapter soon.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! This is the new version of this story. I have decided to remove Lunaria from the original story, so obviously I will have to remove her from here as well. The first part is mostly the same, but the later has been re-written as a new one, so you shouldn't skip it.**

 **I will try to update this story and Soundless Knight as soon as possible. The next chapter for SK is being written so I don't think you all are going to have to wait long for it, in case you guys are still with me in these stories.**

* * *

 **In case of confusion, I will start calling Issei from Soundless Knight Issei and Issei from canon High School DxD Ise.**

* * *

 **Summary: Cannon meet AU, what could possibly go wrong? Issei Hyoudou was enjoying his daily life with his girlfriend and his Harem, doing pervert stuffs by day and fighting to protect the world by night. Until the terrorist accidentally brought a certain Soundless Knight, as well as a whole new kind of threat from a parallel world (Earth-2?) to his world. [Issei &Issei/Harem]**

 **This is a crossover between my fanfiction Soundless Knight and (the Cannon plot of) High School DxD.**

 **Set after Volume 12 (Both worlds… in a way) with multi-verse concept**

 **Either Issei's harem will stay at Either Issei's harem, so don't worry about the stealing.**

 **More girl of the alternate universe will be included.**

 **Also, this happened very much later in Soundless Knight, so don't feel surprise because of Issei's immense strength, who had found out about his heritage and got All three Legendary Sword**

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sword/Boosted Gear** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Lunaria** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' ** _Ddraig'_** Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 **Soundless DxD**

 **Chapter 2**

 **From Earth-2…with swords?**

Like a powerful and unstoppable storm, the second Issei fought his way through the Gremory Group with only one goal, kill Issei Hyoudou.

The entire Occult Research Club had faced many opponents, fought together in several battles, and yet they were quickly overwhelmed by a single young man and his sword. No one could get close to him because of his wild yet very accurate attacks. They could only try their best to at least slow him down and maybe, just maybe, they could stop him from there.

The second Issei fought with grace, yet violent like an angry beast that couldn't be stopped. Every single attack the threw at him, he sliced through them all with ease and even sent some of his own destructive spells back to the crew, forcing them to shield themselves from them or move out of the way to dodge.

"Get out of my way Kiba!" Issei gritted his teeth at Kiba, who finally got enough and summoned his Holy-Demonic sword to block Issei's violent strikes.

"Enough! Are you really thinking that you can still act as Issei-kun even after all this?" Kiba shouted and used all of his strength to push the swordsman back, who then jumped out to the next room to dodge a blast of demonic energy from Rias and a large bolt of Holy-Lightning from Akeno "You must be very stupid then."

"You think I'm the fake one and he is the real one?" Issei cried loudly and pointed his hand to Ise, who flinched but glared at him with hatred in his eyes "I'm the real Issei Hyoud…!" but then, Xenovia appeared before him with Ex-Durandal raised above her head.

"Shut your mouth, imposer." And she brought the massive sword down, creating a massive crater that blown away Issei. Kiba then joined in with Xenovia, as the two sword wielders took their chances to attack Issei, hoping that they were fast enough to catch him off guard and defeat him in the process. His speed was clearly far greater than any of them, even the one who got the greatest speed like Kiba.

"Tch…" Attacked by both Knights of Rias Gremory, Issei then raised his free hand and much to everyone's shock, the magic circle with the crest of Gremory Household appeared.

"What?" Rias asked in shock, with that crest, he must be someone who from the Gremory Household just like her and her servants.

From there, Issei pulled out a sword with black scabbard, but it had a traditional white-wrapping handle and slightly longer than the one he was holding. With both swords in hand, he blocked Ex-Durandal and Kiba's Holy Demonic sword, leaving Xenovia completely stunned when she saw the unsheathed sword was left unscratched even after coming to contact with her Ex-Durandal, which had the destructive power of the original Durandal.

"I never thought my day will turn out like this." Issei said as he turned his eyes from Kiba then to Xenovia "But I think it will be better for you two to stay down and let me handle this." He suddenly dropped the shorter nodachi and stood back, putting the sword he was holding on his waist and his free hand on its handle, making a stance with his body lowering slowly, and a bluish aura flaring around him.

Far faster than their eyes could follow, much faster than what he had been doing from the beginning, Issei dashed forward and twisted his body, at the same time unsheathed his sword, making a round and relentlessly slashing movement, leaving a white and bluish aura on the path. He then stopped behind Kiba and Xenovia, unsheathing his sword into its scabbard.

 **Click**

The moment the armguard touched the black sheath, blood shot out from Kiba and Xenovia's chests as both fell down to the ground with their swords dropped beside them.

"Kiba! Xenovia!" Ise cried out in shock as he saw his most trusted friend and Xenovia defeated just like that "That's it…" he stepped forward with his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Ise" Akeno called and tried to reach to him, but Ise held his hand up, stopping her.

"This is my fight Akeno-san." He told the half-Fallen Angel young woman "I won't let him continue to hurt any of you just to get to me." He muttered through his gritting teeth.

"You're smarter than I thought, disguiser." Issei said, pointing his sword at Issei "Before I end your miserable life, I will make sure to unmask you so everyone could see your true face." He muttered darkly with a light purple aura flaring around his body. Such aura actually made Rias and her peerage a little nervous.

"I'm about to do the same thing to you, bastard." Ise said confidently with crimson aura flared from his body. He couldn't use his most powerful moves, because Ddraig hadn't woken up yet, but he still got his Balance Breaker, and a few tricks up his sleeves that he believed was more than enough to help him defeat this swordsman.

Then, both Issei turned to Asia and said at the same time ""Asia, go check on Kiba and Xenovia, I will…"" But they realized what they were doing and stopped themselves from continuing to do so.

"H-hai." Asia nodded her head and quickly went over to check on the unconscious Knights.

"Before this battle start, I will ask you again." Issei glared at Ise "What did you do to Momo-chan?"

"Who?"

"She is the current Boosted Gear, not you." Ise widened his eyes in shock at that "I will repeat myself again, what did you do to her?" He picked up the sword he dropped on the ground and questioned coldly, too cold for everyone's taste.

"I don't know who this Momo is." Well, other than Momo Hanakai of Sona Sitri's peerage, but her Sacred Gear was Applause Wall "And just so you know, I have already met the previous holders of Boosted Gear, there is no Momo here." He said, raising his Sacred Gear.

"Oi Ddraig!" Ignoring him, Issei suddenly called out, looking at the green jewel on his hand "Can you hear me?" There was no response, and Issei's face hardened "I see…"

"He is sleeping stupid!" Ise roared "But I don't need him to beat the crap out of you!" Dragon scales started to appear on his body as his arms and legs started to take a more dragon-like forms "You wanna kill me, bring it!"

"Something I will take pleasure in doing…" The sky then suddenly darkened the moment Issei finished that statement and thunders started rumbling on the sky. The first lightning bolt struck the schoolyard much to the fear of everyone who was present there.

But before they could do anything, the magic circle in the clubroom flashed and from there Sirzechs Lucifer and his maid Grayfia Lucifuge appeared, both widened their eyes at what they were seeing.

"Onii-sama!" Rias said in shock as the present of her brother.

""Sirzechs-sama"" Both Issei also called at once, both in surprise.

"I would never believe it if I don't see him with my own eyes." Sirzechs then said with a small smile on his face. He then turned his head to the swordsman Issei and said with a warm tone "Issei-kun, it's alright, you can drop your weapons now."

"W-what!? What are you talking about Sirzechs-sama, he… Momo-chan?" But before he could finish, Issei stopped and widened his eyes when he saw a beautiful young woman wearing the standard Kuoh uniform for girls, with light pink hair and large green eyes, giving him a nervous smile while waving her hand at him.

"Hey there, Ise-kun," She said, before turning to his twin who stood at the other side of the room, darting her eyes toward the Boosted Gear for a moment before saying while looking at him straight in the eyes "and Ise-kun, it's good to see you." She then turned her eyes back to her friends, who were still looking at her questioningly "Um… Ise-kun, I think we are having a bit of a trouble…"

"Hold on a second, what the hell is going on?" Ise interrupted and started asking questions, pointing his hand at Issei and Momo "Who is this guy? And how in the hell does he know Momo Momozono-chan of all people?"

"Onii-sama, who are they?" Rias asked, looking at the second Issei, who then looked at her.

"This is kinda hard to believe but…" Sirzechs began while smiling gently "These two are not from around here. In truth, they are from a different world." His words left everyone, sans Grayfia and Momo, speechless. The Occult Research Group could only look at Momo and Issei with their eyes widened and mouth gaping.

"You see…" Momo said and raised her left arm before making a very family gauntlet, the Boosted Gear, appear, causing everyone, especially Ise to gasp in shock "I'm the Sekiryuutei of my world."

 _Line Break_

"A parallel world?" Rias asked her brother before turning her eyes to Issei and Momo, who was sitting on a pair of chairs on the other side of the room. Asia was currently tending to Issei's arm, which was badly injures by the powers of Xenovia's Durandal.

The Occult Research Clubroom was quickly fixed by Grayfia and Azazel, who had just returned from his meeting with the other leaders of Grigori. He was shocked just like any of them to see another Issei Hyoudou standing right in front of him, but just like Rias and her peerage, he decided to sit down to listen to Sirzechs.

"Yes, it's the only explanation. They come from an alternate reality of us, a Parallel World to be precise." Sirzechs nodded his head.

"We were fighting this stray devil together, a job given to us by Ise-kun's master, Rias Gremory of our world." Momo continued, speaking up from her position "We gave him quite a beating, but he suddenly pulled out this gun and shot some very strange bullets at us. I don't know what he did, but several portals were opened and two of them sucked us in, and we ended up here." The pink haired girl finished, looking at her friend who gave a shrug in response before looking at his fully healed arm.

"Thanks, Asia." He said, smiling at the blonde.

"It's nothing." She smiled, before making her way back to her seat.

"Um… I don't think I can't quite grab it." Ise spoke up while scratching the back of his head "What is a Parallel World?"

It was Azazel who explained it to everyone "From my understanding, Parallel Worlds or parallel universes, are alternate worlds that are filled with different realities and possibilities, thus creating the multiverse. Each universe within the multiverse exists together, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they cannot normally interact with or be seen by each other. Everything you do, or could have done, every choice you make, or could have made, create a universe."

"To put it more simple," Issei spoke up when he saw the puzzled expression on his doppelganger's face, drawing everyone's attention to him "In this world, you are Buchou's Pawn while in my world I'm her Knight. The choices she made, the pieces she chose to use… those are the difference between our realities."

"Like, I'm the wielder of Boosted Gear holder and you're not, she is?" Issei nodded his head in response "I think I understand it now. Cool…"

"I don't really think so, dude." Issei replied while shaking his head.

"Ise is Rias' Knight, kind of hard to imagine." Azazel chuckled.

"Issei, what about Xenovia and Kiba?" Rias asked softly, her previous anger for her boyfriend's doppelganger had already disappeared "Are they with… the other me?"

"Yes, and they are your Pawn, each took you… I mean my Rias three Pawns to reincarnate them." He informed. Everyone could notice how easy for Issei to call his master by her name, something that Ise was still having trouble with, despite the fact that the two had been dating for weeks "Three Pawns worth one Knight, right? I already consumed all two Knights."

"Two Knights?" Kiba gaped in shock and Issei nodded his head.

"Anyway, Momo appeared in my office, obviously believing she was still on her Earth." Sirzechs spoke up "We talked for a little while and I soon realized she wasn't the same Momo Momozono of our world. It took us awhile to believe what she said, and shocked to see the Boosted Gear and hear the voice of Ddraig, but that was more than enough for us to believe she was from another world." Sirzechs then turned to the Knight and asked him "So, what are you going to do now Issei-kun?"

"Find a way to return to my world, of course." He answered determinedly "Rias and the others are probably worrying sick about me right now." Issei said with a heavy sigh "But until we figure that out, I think we will get stuck here for a while."

"I see…" Sirzechs gave a smile and a nod of his head "but we just can't let two Issei running around at the same time like that." Sirzechs then turned to look at his Rias "Rias, can I trust you with this matter?"

"Of course Onii-sama." The crimson heiress nodded her head.

"Good, then I will leave the rest to you."

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**


End file.
